Je ne suis qu'un Horcruxe
by PeFloyd
Summary: Ma vie n'a plus jamais été la même depuis cette rencontre. Je suis devenu le seul être qui compte. Une partie de lui. PoV Nagini.
1. Chapitre Premier

**Titre**: Je ne suis qu'un Horcruxe.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Rating**: K.

**Disclamers**: Merci à J.K. Rowling, fournisseuse officielle de personnages xD

**Note**: Franchement, j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête xD Mais, j'en suis assez fière ! Reviewez moi si vous voulez que je continue =D Bonne lecture !

-----x

**Je ne suis qu'un Horcruxe.**

**Je ne m'appartiens pas.**

-----x

Je ne me rappelle pas de ma jeunesse, mon ancienne vie. Depuis que je suis avec lui, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Mon plus vieux souvenir reste sans doute le jour de notre rencontre.

J'avais senti l'odeur du sang à une centaine de mètres, le cœur battant, les yeux avides, je me dirigeais vers ma future victime, sans doute inconsciente de ce qui allait lui arriver, j'ondulais dans les hautes herbes, sifflant discrètement, comme une alarme morbide pour prévenir mon prochain repas. J'accélérais, sentant que j'approchais de mon but quand une paire de jambe humaine me barra la route. Furieux, je m'apprêtais à attaquer, à planter mes crocs rageurs dans ses pauvres jambes, mais quelque chose m'arrêta. Une voix. Elle s'adressait à moi.

-Tu comptais me mordre ? Je ne te veux aucun mal tu sais. Mon seul but, si tu le veux, serait de te protéger et de faire de toi ce qu'on appelle un ''ami''. Enfin, il me semble, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.

L'homme qui m'avait dit ça riait froidement, ses yeux rouges fixant les miens. Il me ressemblait presque, sa tête était trop plate pour être humaine, ses yeux étaient rouges et leur pupille fendue, il n'avait que deux fentes à la place du nez, et je comprenais son langage, qui était aussi le mien. Je me demandais de quelle espèce il pouvait provenir et j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il me voulait.

Il s'agenouilla et tendit son bras maigre vers moi.

-Si tu viens avec moi, je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu seras mon ''bras droit''.

Il recommença à rire nerveusement, guettant la moindre de mes réactions. Je le comprenais, mais moi, je n'étais pas capable de ''parler'', j'étais trop nerveux et ses yeux m'envoutaient. Je ne comprenais cependant pas toutes ses expressions. Que pouvait signifier les mots ''ami'' et ''bradroit'' ? Cependant, je relevais un peu ma tête, je voulais rester digne devant lui, et je lui fis comprendre que je n'avais pas tout saisi.

-Vois-tu, j'ai parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour te rencontrer. Tu es le plus grand et le plus majestueux serpent qui existe, alors, je me suis dit que t'avoir à mes côtés serait une bonne chose, toi seul pourrait me comprendre, nous sommes semblables… quelque part.

Alors viens, suis-moi, tu seras le plus heureux de ta race, tu ne t'imagines pas quel honneur se sera pour toi.

Le confident de Lord Voldemort.

Je le regardais, les yeux arrondis par la stupéfaction. J'avais le sentiment qu'il était le Roi de son Monde. Une grande puissance émanait de lui. Alors, doucement, je m'approchais de lui puis m'enroulait autour de son bras, pour me lover sur ses fines épaules. Ma tête à côté de la sienne, je lui lançai un regard que je voulus confiant. Il me sourit, froidement certes, mais cela restait un sourire.

-Tu ne le regretteras jamais.


	2. Chapitre Second

**Note **: Bon, j'ai décidé de continuer xD Mais, ça ne vous empêche pas de reviewer =]

-----x

**Je ne suis qu'un Horcruxe.**

**Je suis fier d'être à lui.**

-----x

Depuis notre rencontre, nous ne nous étions jamais séparés, nous étions plus unis que n'importe quels doigts de n'importe quelles mains. Partout où il allait, il m'emmener avec lui, sur ses épaules, près à tuer quiconque nous approcherait. Il me racontait tous ses soucis avec ses Mangemorts, un mot que je compris rapidement, il me parlait aussi de Deumbeuldore, un humain puissant d'après Le Roi. Je continuais tout de même à penser qu'il restait le plus fort, tout le monde semblait le craindre ! Il me disait aussi que j'étais très important, que je comprendrais bientôt. Je l'espérais, je n'aimais pas rester dans la confusion, même si cela était fréquent avec Le Roi. En tout cas, il me gardait avec lui, comme un porte-bonheur, un grigri magique…

Mais un soir d'automne, alors que le vent balayait les feuilles mortes d'une rue déserte, tout bascula. Le Roi semblait jubiler, il était impatient, je le savais. Nous nous rendions chez une famille, il devait y tuer un ''nenfan'' car celui-ci deviendrait dangereux. Je n'avais pas tout compris à ses explications, mais peu m'importait, l'important était de le faire.

Nous étions arrivés devant une grille en fer qui venait d'être peinte, je le sentais, mon odorat ne me trompait jamais. La maison au bout de l'allée était plutôt grande, une lumière était allumée au rez-de-chaussée et une autre au premier étage. Devant la maison, il y avait un objet orange qui brillait. On aurait vaguement dit un visage qui nous souriait, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Le Roi marchait rapidement, la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait était si grande que je la ressentais. Arrivés devant la porte, il frappa doucement et, sans crier gare, il enfonça la porte avec un sort. J'étais excité, le sang allait couler !

Un humain mal coiffé apparu, en nous voyant, son visage se figea dans une expression d'épouvante. Il hurla quelque chose dans un langage que je ne compris pas. Le Roi ria et avança dans la pièce. Elle était spacieuse et chaleureuse. Je ne m'y serais pas senti à l'aise. Nous nous avancions plus près de l'homme qui continuait à crier comme un fou puis, le silence. L'homme était étendu au pied du Roi, la tête sur le côté. Son rire résonna, comme une cloche sonnant le glas. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers les escaliers, il y avait un sentiment de panique à l'étage, je le sentais, Le Roi était au comble du ravissement, il rit à nouveau. Toutes les portes de l'étage étaient fermées, protection totalement inutile par ailleurs. Cependant, une raie de lumière passait sous la dernière porte à droite. Le Roi l'avait également remarqué, car il sembla voler jusqu'à la dite porte. Celle-ci éclata en morceau, laissant apparaître une jeune femme armée de sa baguette, qui tentait vainement de cacher une sorte de ''bassine'' remplie de draps dans laquelle se trouvait quelque chose de vivant. La femelle parla, je ne comprenais pas, mais je percevais la terreur et l'angoisse de sa voix. Il rit encore, un rire diabolique, méchant et… glaçant. Puis il répondit à la femme, ils parlèrent un moment, la femme pleurait, sa voix se faisait suppliante, et Le Roi riait, sa voix devenant tranchante. Au bout d'un moment, il se lassa de l'humaine, alors, il l'acheva. Et à ce moment, je sentais qu'il se retenait de pousser des cris de joie, sa tâche n'était pas finie. Mais objectivement, quelle chance pouvait avoir un être vivant ne dépassant pas les soixante centimètres et ne pouvant pas se mouvoir contre Le Roi, le plus puissant, le plus grand ?

Oui, j'avoue, à ce moment là, je pensais que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et je pensais mal.

Quand il leva sa baguette, un étrange pressentiment surgit en moi, je paniquais, je sentais le mal arriver, le danger, quelque chose que nous ne connaissions pas. Je voulus lui en faire part le plus vite possible, le prévenir. Mais il ne m'écouta pas.

Et c'est là que tout sombra.

Le Roi hurla, hurla comme il n'avait sans doute jamais hurlé, son visage reflétant l'agonie. Je chutai de ses épaules, mon corps de serpent ne me permettant pas de me raccrocher où que ce soit. Je le regardai, impuissant, paniqué. Son corps semblait devenir de moins en moins solide, il disparaissait. Alors, son regard croisa le mien.

-Fuis ! Pars ! Mais ne m'oublie pas ! Je viendrais te chercher, mais pars ! Loin ! Vite !

Je continuais de le regarder, j'essayais de donner un sens à ses mots. Il ne restait de lui qu'une ombre, il souffrait, je le sentais. Je souffrais aussi. Et puis, dans un coup de tonnerre, il disparu, seul un long cri strident retentit, comme suspendu dans les airs.

La chose dans le ''bassin'' remua, puis beugla. C'est du moins ce que j'entendis. Alors, je commençais réellement à paniquer. Si on me trouvait, je ne pourrais survivre bien longtemps, il fallait que je me cache, que j'écoute Le Roi. Je pensais à lui, il n'était pas mort, je le savais, je le ressentais. Ses mots résonnaient forts dans ma tête, je sifflais de rage et je m'enfuyais en ondulant.


	3. Chapitre Troisième

**Notes :** Voilà la suite ! Toujours au feeling, ne jamais se poser de questions ! Je suis dans un bon karma, donc je continue xD Je vais vous raconter d'où me vient l'idée de cette fic, non ne partez pas !! xD Ce n'est pas long !

Je regardais la liste des personnages, pour lire des pairings que je ne connaissais peut-être pas, et je suis arrivée à Nagini. Il n'y avait aucune fiction. Et mon cerveau s'actionna, chose rare ! xD J'étais inspirée, vraiment !

Par contre, il me semble que Nagini est une femelle… nan ? Bon, on va dire que c'est UN serpent xDD

Breeef, bonne lecture !

-----x

**Je ne suis qu'un Horcruxe.**

**Mais n'était-ce pas mon destin ?**

-----x

Les jours qui suivirent me sont apparus comme les plus longs de mon existence. Je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti quoi que ce soit, mes sentiments se limitant à la faim, à la peur, à la colère ou encore à l'excitation à la vue d'un animal à l'agonie. Jamais plus. Alors, durant, ces jours, ces mois, peut-être même ces années, j'ai découvert quelques choses. Pas grand-chose, mais ces sentiments ont quand même changé une part de ma vie.

Au début, je ne savais pas comment appeler ce que je ressentais. Je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose, comme un morceau de moi. C'était le manque. Le Roi me manquait, il était le seul qui m'ait jamais accepté, le seul qui soit venu me chercher, me parler, celui qui m'avait nourri, logé, protégé. Et on me l'enlevait. Il n'était pas mort ! Non, j'en étais sûr. Il était toujours là, quelque part. Et je me devais de le retrouver. Je le devais car il avait confiance en moi autant que moi en lui. Je ne lui serais sans doute pas d'une grande utilité, mais quand quelqu'un compte pour vous, ne feriez-vous pas la même chose ? Le rechercher, lui montrer que vous êtes là pour lui, que quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez là ?

Je savais aussi que j'étais maintenant ce que les humains appellent ''dépendant''. J'étais dépendant du Roi, le retour à la nature fut long et difficile. J'avais du réapprendre à chasser alors que le roi me fournissait ma nourriture, j'avais également réapprivoiser mon ouïe, mon odorat, ma vue, mon langage, mes déplacements, à la nature, Le Roi m'ayant habitué au confort relatif d'un salon, où les rares bruits étaient ses colères contre ses fidèles, les seuls mouvements étaient mes quelques promenades dans les environs, mes seules conversations étaient avec Le Roi.

Pour finir, j'étais seul. Si désespérément seul. Je tenais de long débat en pensée. Parfois, lorsque je croisais un de mes congénères, la simplicité de leur langage me frappait au plus profond de moi. Ils avaient un vocabulaire des plus primitifs, se limitant à la chasse, au temps, la température parfois. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils étaient si peu… développés. Et quelque fois, quand cette différence de monde me tiraillait, un malheureux m'ayant adressé la parole finissait dans mon estomac. On ne plaisantait pas avec moi, et puis, il faut avouer qu'ils étaient des proies faciles.

Je me rendais compte de la complexité de mon existence, et de nombreuses suppositions ponctuaient mes pensées. Si je n'avais jamais rencontré Le Roi ? Serais-je resté un être primitif, dénué d'intérêt ? Aurais-je vécu pour la chasse ? Tout était très embrouillé, je ne savais jamais quoi faire, où aller. Durant ces années de solitude, j'ai traversé de nombreux pays, peut-être tous, peut-être moins. J'ai cherché Le Roi, tant bien que mal. J'ai cherché une piste qui puisse me conduire jusqu'à lui. J'ai erré, longtemps, je n'ai jamais appris à compter, d'ailleurs, à quoi cela m'aurait-il servi ? Mais j'ai la certitude que le nombre de jours que j'ai passé seul dépasse tout ce qu'un humain peut endurer, seul. Mais moi, je suis un serpent. Et pas n'importe quel serpent ! Le Confident de Voldemort. Et personne n'a jamais cherché à comprendre un serpent, personne n'a jamais voulu savoir comment pense un serpent, personne n'a jamais tenté d'apprivoiser un serpent. Personne sauf lui.

Et il ne l'a sans doute jamais regretté.

Je ressentais aussi d'autre chose, des sentiments que je suis certain que n'importe quel serpent n'a jamais ressenti, parce que n'importe quel serpent n'a pas… ''d'ami''. J'étais triste, non, pas ça, j'étais plutôt… angoissé, désespéré. Mais Le Roi m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Alors il reviendrait.

Et pendant ce temps-là, je suis resté fidèle. Je suis resté à lui.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

**Note :** Mon Dieu, je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant aspiré de ma vie ! xD J'aime cette fiction, Nagini est si complexe, si agréable à décrire. N'est-ce pas un peu étrange ?

Brefouille, bonne lecture x]

-----x

**Je ne suis qu'un Horcruxe.**

**La vie m'a fait ainsi.**

-----x

Durant ma peine, je n'ai jamais songé à abandonner. Mon obstination ne fut pas vaine, au bout de longues journées, alors que mon esprit redescendait les échelons de l'intelligence, je l'ai senti.

Il était là, plus près qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le Roi m'attendait, j'en étais sûr. Devant moi se dressait des herbes, beaucoup d'herbes. Mais bizarrement, elles étaient basses, bien entretenues. Du gazon peut-être. En tout cas, cela ne m'arrêta pas, bien au contraire ! Glisser dans l'herbe était d'une facilité, d'une _agréable_ facilité. Je continuais, tout droit, je sentais la présence du Roi, mais elle était comme floue, un peu atténuée, comme si Le Roi était endormi, sa puissance engourdie. Et il n'était pas seul, il y avait une autre présence, un autre humain sans doute. Je n'avais pas peur des humains, ils ne m'avaient jamais intimidé. J'ondulais, sifflant de soulagement, après tant d'années d'errance, je le retrouvais. Plus loin, il n'y avait que de l'herbe, à gauche et à droite aussi. J'étais dans une sorte de champ géant totalement tondu et aucun humain, aucune vie à l'horizon. Ma joie s'évanouit légèrement mais je ne perdais pas espoir, Le Roi était si présent et si absent à la fois.

A ce moment précis, il apparut. Ou du moins, son esprit, sa présence apparut. Il était à côté d'un homme, petit, chauve, gros et laid. Je le sentais. Je voulus attaquer l'humain, mes crocs étaient prêts, je poussais un sifflement glacial quand une voix résonna dans ma tête. C'était lui ! Dans ma tête ! Il était là ! J'étais prêt à m'élancer sur l'humain, sans doute gardait-il Le Roi prisonnier, je ne sais où ni comment, mais c'était probable !

-Arrête !

Alors, je m'arrêtais. Ma gueule se referma, cachant mes crocs au venin si redoutable, ma langue fourchue si effroyable. Je stoppais et j'écoutais. Je regardais aussi.

Car à côté du petit homme, il y avait quelque chose. J'ai d'abord pensé à de la fumée, comme un brouillard. Mais il m'apparut clairement que c'était Le Roi. Comme un fantôme, mais légèrement plus solide. Il paraissait faible, peut-être un peu plus petit que la dernière fois où nous étions réunis. Mais c'était lui.

-Cet être vivant ne te fera aucun mal, alors va avec lui, il te conduira à moi… S'il fait le moindre faux pas, tue-le ! Mais fais lui confiance, il mourrait s'il te faisait quoi que ce soit, alors suis-le… Suis-le…

Et le fantôme du Roi disparut. Tout cela c'était passé si vite ! Je retrouve Le Roi et il disparaît à nouveau ! Mais c'était bien lui…

Alors je fis confiance à l'homme, tandis que je m'approchais de lui, une aura de terreur plana. Tsss, encore un pauvre et stupide animal sans intérêt, qu'est-ce que Le Roi pouvait lui trouver ? Mais je consentis à l'approcher, je lui fis comprendre, d'un mouvement de tête, que je le suivrai. Alors, l'homme trembla de tout son corps, un frisson d'effroi l'avait parcouru, puis il se retourna avec des mouvements saccadés, comme s'il avait le hoquet, et se mit en marche. Une marche à petit pas, comme un rongeur terrifié et pressé de partir. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, à la moindre pointe de vitesse, il périrait de mes crocs.

Nous marchâmes longtemps, mais le temps était sans importance pour moi. Une maison branlante apparut alors, la présence du Roi était à nouveau là. Je frémis d'excitation, nous étions arrivés. L'homme me conduit dans la maison par un chemin caché dans le lierre, puis nous montâmes des escaliers de bois qui craquèrent sou le poids de l'humain. Je laissais des sillons dans la poussière, comme un bateau sur la mer. Et nous arrivâmes. Le gros homme ouvrit une porte et me laissa passer. Pour lui faire sentir mon mépris, je tournai la tête vers lui et émis un sifflement moqueur. Quand je passai devant lui, je sentis son odeur de sueur, signe qu'il n'avait pas apprécié notre petite ballade nocturne.

Et là, je le vis. Je le sentis. Il était dans un fauteuil, mais je ne pouvais pas encore voir son visage, son siège étant tourné vers une cheminée. Alors, j'ondulais jusqu'à lui, je glissais sur le dossier du fauteuil quand quelque chose m'arrêta dans ma frénétique approche.

Le Roi était bien là.

Mais ce n'était pas lui.


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

**Note :** Pour ne pas vous laisser dans l'incompréhension, j'ai écrit ce chapitre tout de suite après le précédent.

Bon, c'est vrai que si je l'avais écrit avant xD

Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il se suive, séparé de deux minutes et des poussières xD Je suis vraiment trop gentille, au lieu de vous faire patienter, longtemps, et bien, hop ! Deux d'un coup ! xD

Bonne lecture ! xD Vu que personne ne comprend ce que je dis xD

-----x

**Je ne suis qu'un Horcruxe.**

**Mais cela me suffit.**

-----x

Je ne comprenais plus rien, qui était-ce ? Où était Le Roi ? J'avais l'impression, l'_intuition_ que c'était bien lui mais pourtant…

-Tu dois être surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Surpris de me voir ainsi… Aussi vulnérable, impuissant… C'est une longue histoire…

Ce qui lui servait de bouche tenta un sourire. J'étais totalement paralysé. De peur, de surprise, d'incompréhension. C'était lui, mais en même temps…

L'homme qui m'avait escorté était également entré et avait fermé la porte sans un bruit. Il s'était assis dans le fond de la pièce, comme s'il ne voulait pas nous déranger. Mais je devinais que c'était par pure crainte. Du Roi autant que de moi. C'était donc bien Le Roi, s'il continuait à inspiré la douleur même sous cette forme…

Le Roi entreprit de me raconter son histoire, comment il avait été anéanti, comment il avait trouvé refuge dans une forêt, comment il avait pris possession du corps d'un homme maintenant mort, comment ce ''Ary Poteur'' avait réussi à lui échappé à nouveau et comment le petit homme, nommé ''Piteur Petigros'', avait pu le ''sauver''. Ary Poteur… J'avais déjà entendu ce nom, Le Roi lu sans doute en moi, car il me dit que c'est lui que nous étions sensés tuer le soir du drame, que c'est lui qui l'avait privé de ses forces.

En me rappelant cela, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je sifflais furieusement contre cet humain, je le détestais ! Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il était ! Je le haïssais ! Le corps du Roi eut un soubresaut, il riait.

-Mais, maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir reprendre des forces, j'avais besoin de toi… Le lait de serpent à de grands avantages…

Il tenta à nouveau de me sourire. Un sourire glacial, pire que la neige, pire que le vent qui balayait la plaine les soirs d'hiver. Mais j'étais fier. Oui, fier qu'il ait besoin de moi, fier de lui être utile ! Et heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

Plus tard, il m'expliqua son plan pour tuer ce Ary, il m'expliqua tant de choses que je ne me souviens même pas de la moitié. Il me parla longtemps, me racontant pourquoi il ne pouvait tuer le gros homme, Piteur, et pourquoi j'étais important, utile…

Les doigts de la main étaient à nouveau réunis.


End file.
